Sin & Whiskey
by K.S.A.Nova
Summary: Charlotte was helping out with the books at TM as a personal favor to juice. She was a nice girl but she craved the outlaw life. When will she be able to bite into the forbidden fruit? sooner then you think. this story is rated MA for mature audiences.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY. Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable characters.This story contains strong language and lewd acts not suitable for all ages. This is just what I hope happens behind the scenes of all the mayhem. AU tara never came**. **This is my first fanfic so reveiws and critiques welcome. oneshot** [jax/oc]

It was a typical Friday night at the SAMCRO clubhouse. Booze,chicks, and smoke EVERYWHERE. There was loud rock music blaring. I almost couldn't hear myself think. There was leather as far as the eye could see. From the crow eaters to the SONS and everyone in between.

The club had fallen on some hard times recently and I had been called to temporarily help with the books and paper work for Teller Morrow. However, what I usually did for a living was run the books for Mr. Ortiz's dispensary. I didn't mind the change of scenery though. And I wasn't just talking about the location. These men were gorgeous, mysterious and clad in leather. Everything a sweet girl like me craved but was to scared to claim for herself.

I had made it a habit to start coming to these party since Juan had asked a few weeks before. I felt it was my only chance to ogle these men without them noticing. And I had gotten caught a few times. There was no harm in it. Its not like im gonna take any of these men home, I thought to myself as I swigged the last of my corona outta the bottle.

I got up to go to the bar to get myself another drink. I smiled at kip behind the bar and asked him nicely for another beer. I was feeling a little extra flirty as the beer was slowly melting away my inhibitions.

I turned around to one of the more homely crow eaters right in my face. "Hello" I smiled and gave a nod trying to make my way back to the couch to assume the position of fly on the wall when she pushed me. I barely had time to regain my balance before she was screaming at me "you think you're so fucking important" she spat. "Just because you balance the books doesn't mean could balance this life or being an ole lady. I've trained for this shit my whole life boo" she said to me as if presenting a badge of honor. " That's nice sweetheart. Some of us actually have ambitions and goals. While you're here chugging 7 different cocks a night, im out there working multiple jobs, just graduated cal state with a degree in mathematics and put the down payment on a house. But by all means love, keep telling me how unimportant I am." I gave an incredulous look and it seemed I embarrassed her back into hiding because she swiftly took off towards the exit of the clubhouse her murder of far prettier crow eaters in her wake.

I finally made my way over to the couch but with everybody staring at me I felt a little uneasy. So I took my phone out and pretended to scroll on my social media when Jax took the spot next to mine on the love seat.

"is there something you wanna talk about" he joked. I looked at him and glared. "I don't know what the fuck that manatee got across her ass but i aint the one today jax" I said and cocked my head to the side. "well maybe if you weren't flirting so hard with half sak she might've left you alone" jax said chuckling. I looked back at him shocked. And I started to speak quickly but playfully " lets get a few things straight mister Tellar firstly I was not flirting with half sa…. Kip." I paused for a second. " and even if I was it was drunk flirting and does it really even count then to anybody but that damn manatee you let in here. Everybody drunk flirts" I looked at jax and he had his arm around the back of the couch where I sat. Hand dangling just above my shoulder. Almost touching my long, dark chestnut hair. I looked at his arm and said " see youre doing it right now!!!" and we both started laughing but didn't move. It'd been hard to get jax to laugh since tara left.

I nervously blushed as I took a couple of big gulps out of my beer bottle. Pointing out how close jax and I were in proximity seemed harmless but when I actually thought about it I almost got too nervous to function. Then the "fuck it" feeling completely swept me away.

Feeling braver and bolder then I had in years I rifled through my purse and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. I looked at jax, held up the lighter a cigarette in my hand and asked " Care to join me outside? its a little less musty out there". I said slyly. He looked at me half question half curiosity in his eyes and said " sure, why the fuck not charlotte". His voice saying my name made the blood rush to my ears. We got up to go walk and I was just thinking to myself that maybe I was more drunk then I previously estimated when we got to the table at the far end of the parking lot closer to the garage we stopped.

I sat down and he slid into the seat beside me. I sparked up my cigarette then handed my lighter to him. He did the same and handed it back. I took a couple of puffs off my cigarette then turned to look at him. "so hows business mr. Teller?" I said nervously not sure what else we had in common to talk about if anything at all. He laughed and looked at me " no more of that mr. Teller shit charlotte. Unless you've got me naked..." he said with a sly smile and that made his ice blue eyes glisten like frost on top of a deep lake. "you can just call me jax.". I blushed and looked away at the imagery he implanted into my consciousness. He knew exactly what he was doing and chuckled at my uncomfortability. He left the air silent for a few minutes longer before speaking up. "So…. How do you like working at TM? They treatin you ohkay?" "oh yes mr. Tell…… jax" I gave a kurt smile. "everyone's really nice. It makes it a hell of a lot easier when people are nice" I said and gave a quick giggle. " I haven't had any problems til today" I let out a deep laughter remember the large crow eater who gave me shit.

Before I knew it we were both near rolling on the ground our laughter now silent because we can no longer allow air in our lungs to breathe. I reared my head back trying to catch my breath when I fell the off the bench seat we were sitting on. Which only made us laugh harder. After a few minutes of hilarity he helped me off my ass and back up to my feet, noticing on the way up the I scraped my arm in the shenanigans of the last five minutes. He looked at me slightly concerned, and examined the scrape. "C'mon. I got a first aid kit in my room. You got no idea what nasty diseases are lurking around this fuckin place" he said with a laugh. But I didn't doubt the warning. Some of these men ranked high above what would be considered a sexual deviant.

We walked back along the row of tables towards the entrance of the clubhouse, through the door, and cut right through the crowd. He looked back to make sure I was following and didn't get lost in the sea of people. He gave me a head nod when he noticed I wasn't far behind. We walked all the way to the back of the dorms when he stopped at one of the last dorms on the left. Opening the door and ushering me. With his hand outstretched towards the bed he said " Just sit tight. I gotta get the kit from the bathroom".

I watched as he disappeared through the other door. I made my way over to his bed and sat on the very edge trying not to make myself too comfortable in my bosses bed. It was his last name on the building I worked in after all. Wouldn't be a good look if someone came barging in I thought to myself. One ass cheek balanced on the edge of his bed one off legs crossed at the knee.

Coming down off a high of hilarity and still quite drunk I let my mind wander while Jax fumbled in the bathroom. I could hear him moving stuff around. I sat and looked at the picture of able he had up. Such a beautiful child. He had the same strong Viking characteristics as his father. Wondering to myself how anyone in their right mind would want to ruin a child's life while still in the womb. Just as I was thinking some rather colorful thoughts about the druggie whore, Jax walked back in with a small metal first aid kit. He saw me staring at the picture of able. "sorry. I didn't mean to stare. He looks just like you" i said. Moving closer to me he spoke. " yea he's a looker aint he. Gonna breaks some hearts when he grows up" he shot with a smirk.

He kneeled down in front of me, opening the first aid kit. He pored some peroxide on a small cotton swab and tapped it on my scrape. I flinched away instinctively when the peroxide started to penetrate the small cut. "Probably should have told you it burns" he said. as I shot him a glare he smiled.

He patted my thigh and told me id be fine, but then he didn't move his hand. He looked down at his hand then up at me. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. My heart rate quickened. I could feel my skin under his touch. It was hot and heavy and sent a rush of heat through out my body. He was everything nice girls like me have ever been warned about. He was an outlaw and you could almost guarantee there was blood on his hands. He was the succulent forbidden fruit at the very top of the serpents tree. I needed to take a bite, To get a small taste of the life I longed for. The leather, guns, and glory.

He slid his hand down my thigh to my knee and uncrossed my legs. He put his free hand on my opposite my knee. Maneuvered himself between my legs, half standing and bent at the waist. His full weight pressed on my porcelain thighs. His face inches from mine. He cocked his mouth into a wry grin. His eyes staring straight into my soul, reading exactly what I wanted. He looked like he might just give it to me.

"You ever been with an Criminal darlin?" his voice rang low and sultry in my ears. "Nno" I stuttered and looked at him doe eyed. He ran his hands up my thighs far higher then necessary. My whole body felt like lava.. He brought his lips to my ear and growled " Why don't you let the big bag outlaw show your sweet little ass a good time then". I shuddered when his breathy words hit my ear.

He pulled back just enough to gage my reaction. I put my hands on top of his and slid them up over the curves of my body, over my breasts and to my throat where I wrapped his hand. I looked at him with the best "innocent sexy" look I had. "Fuck me, Mr. Teller" I moaned. In a split second he swooped down on me like a crow after its prey. He pressed his mouth to mine frantically. Needing to taste the light. I did the same desperate to taste the darkness that resided in him. He yanked me upwards and started to undress me. I followed his lead. He shrugged his kutte off and placed it on the dresser beside the bed, allowing me to do the rest. Only breaking the kiss to observe my naked porcelain body. " how do you want it darlin" he asked. I looked at him with such intensity I could feel the lightning in my eyes. "Rough" I shot back.

He pushed me back on his bed with force. I couldn't help but smile. I've always been treated like a fragile flower, or a priceless ceramic knick knack. But here was a man willing to put a little force into me. A little more force then even I knew I wanted. He wasn't afraid to break the knick knack or crush the flower. It was scary. He was scary. It was everything I shouldn't want but craved anyway.

Hand still around my throat. He pressed his mouth to mine slower and more controlled this time. His tongue demanding entrance to my mouth and I submitted. He tasted like sin and whiskey. Jax ran his hands down my body searching and found my slit. Other hand still on my throat he pushed his fingers inside me. He cocked a brow and smiled seductively. " damn, youre fucking wet" he growled. I was dripping in anticipation as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. Brushing my clit with his thumb. "please fuck me jax" I moaned with a desperation in my voice.

He took his hand off my throat and flipped me over to my knees and bent me over. He smashed my head into the bed and kept his hand on the back of my neck for a moment before leaning down and whispering in my ear "tell me if it gets too rough for you darlin" and reared back. He brushed his rock hard cock against my entrance. My essence quivered at his touch.

Then all at once and without warning he slammed his length into me. I didn't even get a moment to adjust before he was pounding away with reckless abandon. These were not your regular rough sex strokes . I could tell he was taking his aggression out. My body tingled and fevered in ecstasy with each movement he mad. With his hands on my hips it gave him more leverage. To take what he wanted and give me everything I needed. Pounding into the back of me like there was something inside me that he needed to cleanse. He spanked me so hard I could feel my skin hot where his handprint was left, sending a shockwave through my core. Temporarily marking his claim.

He stroked hard and fast and I could feel myself driving towards the edge. My walls started tightening around him when he wrapped his hand around the front of my throat and pulled my body to his. Still inside me he whispered "you ever need someone to make you cum like a bad girl, you come to me" and threw me back down hard and quickened his pace aggressively .

My whole body started to tense up. My back was arched so hard I was afraid it might snap. That's when the orgasm hit me and I crumbled. Wave after wave of pleasure hit me like a brick wall and I screamed his name "Jax". But he didn't stop. I was convulsing now and no longer in control of my motor functions so I gripped the sheets and rolled with it.

After what felt like years of convulsing and pleasure he finally came and shot his hot seed deep into me. He collapsed next to me. I slunk down, face still down in the covers. My back ached now and there was no more reason to be arched that hard. Silence filled the room as we tried to catch our breath. Me trying to regain my sanity. I went to move off the bed. To go to the bathroom but when I tried to stand my legs buckled underneath me and I landed right back on the bed in a crumpled mess. Jax looked over "Youre gonna need to wait a little longer bambi. Those legs aint gonna get you nowhere right now" he said and laughed. So I straightened out and tried to relax as much as I could with a naked Viking god lying right next to me. We laid there for about ten minutes. Stewing in the act that just took place. Then he moved to get up, and started getting dressed. "I gotta get back out there" he said as he threw on his pants. "Those guys wouldnt know their ass from a hole in the ground without someone tellin em" he smiled. I nodded. No feeling of ill will for the man who'd just given me an earth shattering orgasm and was about to go back to his business. I was just putting my shirt back on when he leaned down and kissed me.

"If you ever wanna be a bad girl…… you know where to find me" he smirked and just like that he was gone. I finished getting dressed and went back out to the party but honestly I was spent. I made sure to say goodbye to juice and gemma before I left. My goodbye with gemma was a little internally awkward because I just had her son inside me but she didn't seem to notice. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way home.


End file.
